


Babies and Onesies

by anniecult



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dad!Jeff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecult/pseuds/anniecult
Summary: Jeff didn’t understand why someone went knocking at his door at 3 in the morning, but he was thankful someone did.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Babies and Onesies

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i wrote this dad!jeff fic bc i saw a video of a cute lil baby on twitter and i got way too many ideas lol also i included a himym reference in the end :”)
> 
> i might follow this up probably and i'll post fics here of my post finale thoughts i made on twitter of the characters hehe 
> 
> follow me on twitter: @anniecult for more ideas or basically anything for community 
> 
> sorry its kinda shit but enjoy!

It was a regular night for Jeff Winger in his apartment. A glass of scotch in his hand, a bowl of peanuts in the other, his tv playing a rerun of a random tv show, and Bean, his white ragdoll rescue cat on the opposite end of the couch. 

Here he was drowning himself in alcohol and sadness yet again. Nights like these that make him miss the group even more. It’s been 6 months since he dropped Annie and Abed at the airport, a year since he last saw Shirley and Troy. Heck, he even missed Pierce for some weird reason. 

Jeff checked the time on his phone, only to see that the time is nearing 3 AM. Britta’s still finishing her shift at The Vatican so until she comes home, he’s still alone, feeling lonely as fuck. He says to himself, “This is it. I’m stuck in Greendale. I’ll be alone forever.” and “Maybe I deserve this, I deserve to feel like shit because of the stuff I did when I was a lawyer.“ 

His thoughts are cut off by a single knock on his door. “Britta, use your key. I’m too sad to open the door.” He slurred, still mindlessly staring at the tv. He heard two quick knocks on his door again and feet shuffling away. “Britta, if you’re trying to trick me again, I swear I’ll kick you out.” 

Jeff heard nothing, and with no choice, he decided to open the door. “Britta, I told you to use your —“ He cut himself off, as he was greeted with no one. He looked onto the hallway, looking for the person who kept knocking on his door, but nothing met his sight. 

As he was closing his door, he heard a small cry. “I’m so drunk, my ears are actually deceiving me”, he muttered to himself, slightly shaking his head in an attempt to sober up. He heard the cry again, only thus time, it was louder and very much real. 

Jeff looked finally looked down, and saw a small baby in its carrier, crying on his doorstep. “Oh shit.” He said, but he quickly covered his mouth. The little baby continued to cry very loudly, and Jeff somehow sobered up within seconds. He carefully took the carrier inside his apartment, but not before looking onto the hallway again, checking if their mother left them by accident. 

“Okay, there’s a baby in my apartment.” He repeated to himself, all sobered up because of the baby’s crying. “Bean, there’s a baby in my apartment!” Jeff said to his cat who was smelling the baby with curiosity. “Britta, I have to text Britta.” He exclaimed, texting her to get some diapers, baby formula and some bottles. 

30 minutes has passed with no Britta and the baby still kept on crying, leaving Jeff worried because he didn’t know what to do. A quick google search told him to let the baby gnaw on his finger, and that’s what he did. His mouth let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the baby calmed down visibly. 

Jeff took this time to admire them closely for the first time. “Hey there buddy.” He said softly. The baby stared back at him, their wide green eyes filled with curiosity, brown wispy hairs on their forehead. “How’d you get here, huh? You got a hell of a set of lungs there for someone who can barely fit their onesie.” The baby suddenly laughed at this, and Jeff felt his heart melt at the sight of his toothless smile.

He heard his door open, and he looked over to see Britta holding a bag what he hoped was filled with the things he asked her to get. 

“Uhm Jeff, why is there a baby in our apartment?!” She exclaimed, clearly distraught at the site she’s seeing. “Shh, he’s calming down.” 

“Jeff, explain!” Britta said, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for an answer.

“Look, I know as much as you do. Someone kept knocking on the door, and when I went to answer it, no one was there except for this baby on the doorstep. I don’t even know this little guy’s name.” Jeff explained to Britta, looking at the baby occasionally, making sure that he’s okay.

“Jeff, did you not see the envelope beside him?” She took notice of the object slightly crumpled under the baby. 

“Okay so the note reads: “I’m sorry for leaving my baby boy Sebastian at your doorstep. I’m incapable of bringing him up because his father is a dangerous man. I just want a better life for my son. Please take care of my baby, you’re all that he has. Sebastian, born 2nd of June 2015 at 8:45 PM, weighing 6 pounds, 7 ounces.” The mother didn’t sign it, unfortunately.” Britta read sadly, lowering the note.

“So your name’s Sebastian huh lil buddy?” Jeff said to Sebastian who was gnawing happily on his finger. 

“Jeff Winger, are you ready to be a father?” Britta asked, her hands on her hips.

Jeff suddenly realized that he needed to face the reality of the situation, “Britta, of course I am not ready to be a father. I am not a father figure in any way. I can’t take good care of myself, let alone a baby!” 

“Jeff, look, I know you’ll be a great father. You’ve looked after the study group for years. You still do, even if they’re not here. You’re the dad of the group. You act like you don’t care but I know you love them and you care about them so much.”

“Britta, what if I’m my father? Look at me, I’m a functioning alcoholic stuck in Greendale. I’m nothing.”

“Jeffrey Tobias Winger, you are not your father. You are your own person and you are thousands of miles ahead of him. You’re not alone Jeff, I’m always here to help you. From taking care of your drunk ass, therapizing you, taking you to a real therapist and to taking care of this baby. I’m here for you.” Britta added as she assured her best friend.

“Britta! Don’t swear in front of the baby.” Jeff said, now laying the drowsy baby on his chest, with his hands on Seb’s ears. 

“See? You’re dad material. The biggest heart for the biggest man.” was her reply, laughing at the sight in front of her. A big buff guy, being so gentle with the smallest baby on his chest.

“Uhm Britta, Sebastian is trying to suck my left boob!” 

“Make him a bottle and read the instructions on the box, Jeff. Check Google too.”

“Can you make it, please?” Jeff whined as he pouted, clearly not wanting to let go of Sebastian. “You owe me!” Britta sighed as she dragged herself to the kitchen to make Sebastian’s bottle. 

Jeff continued to look at the baby on his chest, trying to suck away at his left chest. “Hey son.” He said, his eyes starting to well up. He can’t believe it, he’s a father. He’s a father to the cutest baby boy. 

“I guess its you and me, huh buddy? Well and Britta, and Craig, and everyone else. I will get you the cutest onesies, oh my god, onesies! And the cutest shoes no matter how expensive. I promise I will take great care of you. I will be the best, nay, the best, the best looking and the coolest dad. ” Jeff sobs, caressing Sebastian’s back lightly as he rocks his body back and forth in a slow motion. His scotch and peanuts long forgotten. 

Light slowly fills the apartment as the sun begins to rise, and Britta watches Jeff from a far, smiling with a baby bottle in her hand. “He’ll be the best father,” she thinks to herself. “I just know it.”

“You are the love of my life,” Jeff tells his son who stared at him with his entire fist wrapped around his father’s. “Everything I have and everything I am is yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will most probably continue this! if you enjoyed it, follow me on twitter: @anniecult for more community content <33


End file.
